


Winter Mornings

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baking, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Carry On Countdown day 16!





	Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Carry On Countdown day 16!

Waking up in the morning on a cold winter’s day, wrapped in the arms of someone you love, is an incredibly good feeling. The air in their bedroom was chilly, and Baz’s feet (which had ended up outside of the covers somehow) and nose felt almost numb. But Simon, ever a warm presence both literally and figuratively, as as usual clinging to his chest and torso, making him feel comfortably warm and safe. The blankets around them were soft and brightly coloured, the watery sunlight reflecting off them shining on Simon’s face, making him look golden and radiant, even with his hair all over the place and drool at the corners of his mouth. Baz smiled, and cuddled back into the covers, shutting his eyes to the bright morning light.

On the other side of the wall, Penny and Agatha were sharing a room. Both of them had stayed fast asleep since they went to bed very late the night before. It was the rare occasion that they could spend a long time in the same room, and drinking wine and sharing stories about what they were both up to had made time run away with them, and before they knew it it was two in the morning and they were both suddenly very tired. They had remembered to close the curtains before they fell asleep,  so the room was dark, and it felt cozy, with both the spare bed and sofa bed out in the room. The floor was basically covered with cushions and soft blankets, and it was safe and warm and felt like a home even so far from where Penny and Agatha really live.

When they all rose, Simon practically still asleep and draped over Baz, they stood around and drank coffee and ate croissants, waiting for the coffee and cold to wake them up before doing anything. They had planned to go out to a café Simon had discovered in the next town which was supposed to have heavenly scones and tea, but those plans all changed when they tried to leave and found a layer of snow a metre thick in front of their doorway. Baz cursed loudly, yelling to Simon and the girls that they weren’t leaving any time soon.

“Alright. Let’s make cookies and play board games or something.” Agatha said, immediately picking up Simon’s apron that read ‘I’m your gift, Merry Christmas!’. All four of them pitched in, though Baz wasn’t particularly helpful, having more fun throwing bits of flour and dough at Simon and trying to get them in his hair. When the cookies went in the oven, they retired to the lounge, and after they couldn’t decide on a board game, settled on playing kiss, marry, kill.

“Alright, Agatha- kiss marry kill, Chris Hemsworth, Chris Pratt or Chris Evans?” Baz started.

“Don’t even have to think. Kiss Hemsworth, marry Evans, kill Pratt.” Simon put on a shocked face.

“How could you kill Pratt?! He’s amazing!” He exclaimed, and Agatha shook her head.

“Alright then, Simon: Kiss marry kill, Tom Holland, Chris Pratt, Tom Hiddleston!” Penny said, knowing he loved all three.

“How could you  _ do  _ this to me?! Kiss all three of them!” They all laughed. After a few more rounds, they grew sick of that game and moved on swiftly to truth or dare.

“Okay. Baz, truth or dare?” Simon asked, lying with his head in Baz’ lap, hoping Baz would say truth.

“Truth! I’m terrified of your dares, once you made me keep a handstand going for a solid minute and I almost passed out.” Agatha and Penny chuckled, on the edge of their seats.

“Hmm. What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done while drunk? And I know which incident you should mention because I was there during it.” Baz put his head in his hands.

“Nobody judge me for this- at some guy’s birthday party when we were 20, We were like,  _ so  _ drunk, and I went and bought a £15 ring with a pikachu on it and proposed to Simon. At the time, we were not in a relationship, but were pining over each other something  _ real.  _ And then I cried when Simon ran away.”

“I then returned and said yes and we both cried and Baz carried me around bridal style for an hour. I still have the ring.” Penny and Agatha burst out laughing.

“So you’re telling me you’ve technically been engaged for four years?!” Agatha exclaimed. “Are you going to get engaged for real at some point?” Baz and Simon looked at each other, then at Penny, then back at each other. Baz’ eyes darted to a photo on the other side of the room where Simon was pointing to a ring on his fourth finger, which Penny already knew about. They had a whispered argument about who should tell her.

“So, the thing about that, Agatha, is-“ Baz started. “Wait. I smell smoke. Did we put something in the oven?”

Penny jumped up from her seat.“Goddamnit, the  _ cookies _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this prompt was weird to write.  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you wanna chuck a follow.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
